Dua
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (KRISYEOL) Ada sepasang manusia. Dua orang dengan kepribadian senjang. Yang satu berisik dan enerjik. Yang satu tenang dan mencekam. Tapi bagiku mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang cukup aneh. Byun Baekhyun Inside. DLDR pliss


Ada sepasang manusia. dua orang dengan kepribadian senjang.

Yang satu berisik dan enerjik. Yang satu tenang dan mencekam. Setiap yang enerjik lewat, lingkungan bak ditumbuhi dedaunan segar dan matahari terasa terik. Sebaliknya, setiap yang pendiam lewat, biang es imajiner merambat sadis di sekitar dan matahari seolah redup.

Keduanya seperti sumpit. Dimana yang enerjik ada, yang tenang selalu mengekor dari belakang. Walaupun kelasnya terpisah, yang enerjik selalu datang dan menghampiri yang tenang. Bahkan setiap pulang sekolah, mereka selalu bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya laki-laki dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Tapi walaupun begitu,

Bagiku mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang cukup aneh.

Mungkin sekelebat orang tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi aku tahu, diam-diam keduanya bertingkah saling mendorong dan melukai. Saling mementingkan ego masing-masing. Dan saling melontarkan kalimat yang keji—

" _Harusnya kau yang jatuh!"_

" _Harusnya kau yang terluka!"_

" _HARUSNYA KAU YANG DITABRAK—CHANYEOL!"_

Sampai aku tahu, ada alasan yang melatari semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** Standar Applied. AU, OOC, Speed plot, **Re-Publish Ff Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **(Re-Publish FanFiction Authornim Fvvn** **dan aku hanya ngerubah nama pemain disini, Versi original silahkan kunjungin Akun Fvvn ^^ )**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ada di kelas yang sama dengan si enerjik. Saat pertamakali pindah ke sekolah Shina, aku langsung mengenalinya dengan mudah.

Waktu itu pintu dibanting penuh. Dan rambut serta wajahnya yang awut-awutan muncul di sana. Dia terlambat. Semua orang tertawa. Dan wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di luar sampai jam pertama selesai. Setelah bel berdering nyaring di sepanjang lorong, orang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan anak-anak spontan berkumpul di mejanya untuk bertanya-tanya tentang pipinya yang kebiruan.

Si enerjik nyengir lebar.

"Ahahah—aku sedang sial bertemu anak dari akademi Trost di jalan."

Yang menyebabkannya wajib adu kekuatan untuk beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Jam istirahat si enerjik pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan kembali dengan plester yang menempel di pipi. Ia mengelusnya dengan mimik wajah yang sengaja dibuat sebal.

"Kris _-Sunbae_ bilang kalau tidak dipakai, dia akan menginjak mukaku sampai lecet."

Semua murid tertawa mendengar celotehannya. Aku hanya diam menyimak.

Diam karena belum tahu dengan siapa yang dia sebut Kris.

Besoknya dari jendela kelas, aku lihat si enerjik berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan orang yang belum pernah kutemui. Sosok itu lebih Tinggi, jelas terlihat lebih dewasa. Jalannya beriringan, sambil bercanda—meskipun lawannya tidak menampilkan wajah yang bersahabat. Tapi si Enerjik tetap terlihat nyaman.

Saat tiba di kelas, lagi-lagi si enerjik diserbu oleh teman-temannya dan dalam sekejap, ia telah menjadi poros keramaian. Bahunya dipukul dengan _brofist_ atau rambutnya diacak-acak. Dia tersenyum saja menanggapi. Dari situ, aku bisa tahu kalau semua orang menyayanginya.

"Hei Chanyeol, lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Ya—nama si enerjik adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus pipinya dan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan kekuatan fisikku!"

"Heh, jangan sombong!"

Suara tawa membahana.

Beberapa orang menjitakkinya dengan gemas. Sisanya mencubiti pipi Chanyeol untuk memastikan.

Diam-diam kuperhatikan setiap inchi kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya. Lebam Chanyeol yang ditutupi dengan plester kini hilang bak disapu ombak. Baret luka geseknya bahkan tak berbekas sama sekali. Semua terjadi hanya dalam rentang waktu kurang dari sehari.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

Setiap bel istirahat nyaring, wajah malas-malasan Chanyeol selalu lenyap dan ia jadi mirip mobil remot kontrol yang baterainya baru saja diisi penuh. Senyumnya pasti sumringah. Tangannya mengaduk tas dan menenteng kotak bekal sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Ke tempat Kris lagi?"

"Mm."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk polos saat ada yang bertanya di depan pintu. Sudut mataku mengekor, sampai tubuh tingginya menghilang dari balik tembok.

Pulang sekolah, seseorang mampir ke kelas dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Chanyeol. Tanpa peduli sekitar ia duduk di atas meja, dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan satu cengiran lebar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang menyelesaikan jurnal."

"Buatlah dengan cepat."

Chanyeol mengangguk keras. Kulihat orang-orang di sekeliling yang biasanya pulang berpamitan dengannya, kini hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Tentu mudah mengetahui faktor penyebabnya. Orang yang menyandarkan bokongnya pada meja Chanyeol, punya aura gelap yang sangat mengintimidasi sekitarnya. Setiap yang lewat langsung dipelototi dengan kejam. Seolah Chanyeol adalah propertinya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh berinteraksi dengannya.

Tapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak peka disana. Mungkin karena ia sangat polos, atau mungkin sangat bodoh.

Yah, aku sendiri tidak mau cari gara-gara, jadi secepat mungkin kuselesaikan catatan yang belum rampung karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal bertiga dengan dua orang yang berbeda kutub itu.

"Chan."

"Hm?"

"...Kenapa plesternya dicopot?"

"Mm? Lukaku kan sudah sembuh," diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka—dalam posisi (pura-pura) menulis indah, "Daripada itu, pipimu tidak apa-a—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya menekan, "Bukan masalah."

Ganjil.

Kulirik situasi saat itu. Orang yang duduk di meja tengah mengelus pipinya sesaat. Dan setelah tangannya turun, baret kecil dengan lebam kebiruan terpampang disana.

Luka telak di pipi—berkelahi juga? Membalaskan dendam karena Chanyeol dipukuli?

Hanya itu satu-satunya dugaan yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Tapi gara-gara aku—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Mataku mengerjap, cepat. Orang yang seharusnya terlihat tenang, kini nampak emosian dan tentu saja aku menjadi kaget.

"Tapi—lebamnya ... lihat parah."

"Sudahlah ... aku ... ik ... ja ..."

Suara-suara itu mendadak dikecilkan. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang diperdebatkan. Tapi setelahnya, Chanyeol menoleh dan pundak-pundakku serasa mau loncat. Ia membalas tatapanku—dan barulah kusadari kalau mereka tidak ingin pembicaraannya dicuri-dengar.

"Kau belum pulang, Baekhyun?"

Aku terbujur kaku. Lebih-lebih saat yang duduk di meja menyorotku dengan intens. Tengkukku berkeringat.

"Eh? I-Ini hampir selesai." Aku mengangkat buku catatanku dan tertawa hambar. Chanyeol hanya bergumam dengan anggukannya.

"Hoo," Ia menutup buku jurnalnya dan membereskan peralatan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melambai. Orang yang duduk di meja melompat turun dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Um. Sampai ketemu besok."

Pintu berdebam dan cengiranku luntur perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

Besoknya aku melihat insiden.

Pagi-pagi orang sudah sudah berkerumun di areal tangga dan ternyata Chanyeollah pusat perhatiannya. Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dalam pose yang tidak bagus. Beberapa membantunya untuk berdiri, dan meyediakan pundaknya untuk digantungkan oleh lengan-lengan Chanyeol.

"Minggir-minggir! Beri jalan!"

Semua orang mundur teratur—membiarkan Sehun dan Tao memapah Chanyeol yang nyengir lebar, seperti biasa.

"Aduh, aku jadi merepotkan lagi. Hehe—"

"Jangan tertawa! Dasar kau ini!" Tao mengomel di sepanjang jalan. Kicauannya perlahan samar seiring dengan jarak yang semakin jauh. Beberapa anak yang masih berkerumun bertanya-tanya. Aku—lagi-lagi—cukup mencuri dengar.

"Chanyeol kenapa lagi?"

"Kepleset dan jatuh dari tangga."

"Wah..."

"Lantai disini masih licin karena baru dipel sih."

"Itu jatuhnya bagaimana memang?"

"Entahlah," yang perempuan dengan sebahu menggeleng.

Orang di sebelahnya nyeletuk.

"Katanya, Chanyeol menggelinding dari lantai dua. Sampai dipapah begitu sepertinya sih cukup parah."

Mataku melotot.

"Aduh. Aku jadi ngilu."

"Makanya, jangan dibayangkan."

Nasib sial?

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berspekulasi. Mungkin Chanyeol tipikal sosok yang sangat ceroboh, jadi sering terluka dan tertiban masalah. Tapi di samping itu semua—bagiku ia juga termasuk anak yang sangat beruntung.

Sangat.

Amat.

Karena di sekolah pada keesokkan paginya, Chanyeol yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga kemarin, kini sudah terlihat sehat dan bisa berlarian seperti anak yang tidak kenal rasa kapok.

"Yo!"

Wajahnya kembali sumringah. Cengirannya kembali lebar.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Mm."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi tapi senyumnya sedikit pudar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari ekspresi itu.

Lepas dari kesan basa-basi, kelas kembali berjalan dengan teratur. Selama pelajaran guru Lee, Chanyeol melamun memandangi langit. Kelopak matanya setengah turun. Sendu. Tidak bergairah. Kurasa itu mimik wajah yang mendung.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, ia menggeser kursinya ke arahku. Alisku bertaut, heran. Sebuah kotak bekal miliknya diletakkan di atas meja. Sungguh kejadian yang langka.

"Boleh aku makan disini?"

"Uh ya, tentu saja."

Chanyeol menyambut riang dan membuka kotak bekalnya dengan suka cita. Aku masih memerhatikannya dengan lekat dan tanpa kedip—sengaja kulakukan agar Chanyeol menyadarinya dan lekas bertanya. Tapi rupanya, ia malah bersikap cuek. Bahkan tak keberatan jika kupandangi dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Hei, kau bawa apa, Baek?"

Entah karena memang tipikal yang lapang dada—

Atau mungkin sebenarnya, Chanyeol hanya sedang berlari saja.

"Eh? Aku? Nasi dan ayam seperti biasa."

Lari dari pembicaraan—lari dari pertanyaan. Lari dari segala kemungkinan yang mungkin kulontarkan.

"Hm, begitu," Chanyeol tak memperpanjang obrolannya. Membelah sumpit dan menyantap hidangannya dalam bisu. Aku ikut bermain alur saja.

Tapi sepertinya, rencana tak berjalan semulus yang Chanyeol kira. Semua karena Tao yang datang menghampiri mejaku tiba-tiba dan menyapa Chanyeol serta membredelnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Lingkupnya sekitar 'kondisi' setelah insiden jatuh dari tangga dan sisanya—

Pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabannya.

"Tumben makan di kelas? Biasanya kau bersama Kris _-Sunbae_ kan?"

Walau singkat, mataku bisa menangkap adanya keasimetrisan bentuk dari senyuman Chanyeol.

"Kris _-Sunbae_ hari ini tidak masuk."

Sudah kuduga itu wajah yang sangat palsu.

"Tidak masuk? Absen?"

"Mm—"

Jeda yang Chanyeol ambil terlalu lama untuk seseorang yang mau berbicara jujur.

"—Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan samasekali. Jawaban orang plin-plan. Tao mendesah di tempatnya. Lalu mencomot telur di kotak bekal Chanyeol dan pergi sambil tertawa-tawa. Chanyeol mengomel heboh tapi aku tahu itu hanya gurauan.

"Dasar Panda rakus!"

Ia kembali menyambar sumpitnya dan mulai mengapit gumpalan nasi.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

Dan aku kembali mengganggunya.

"Hm?"

"Kris _-Sunbae_ orang yang kemarin itu?"

Chanyeol tersedak saat aku melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Eh, apa? Yang itu?"

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, seperti sedang mencerna kalimat yang kumaksud.

"Ooh, saat pulang sekolah? Iya, yang itu." Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa menatapku. Mulutnya sengaja dibuat penuh dengan nasi—yang entah kenapa berkesan bahwa ia sedang butuh pengalih perhatian.

"Teman akrabmu?"

"Hm ... bisa dibilang begitu."

Sungguh. Jawaban ambigu lagi. Chanyeol tidak pernah membuat sesuatunya menjadi jelas.

"Kau mau brokoli? Aku tidak suka brokoli."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melempar sayuran hijaunya di kotak bekalku. Mendistraksi pikiran. Mendistraksi konsentrasi.

"Hah, dasar."

Aku mendesah untuk dua hal. Yang pertama karena Chanyeol dengan seenaknya melempar sayuran hijau itu padaku dan yang kedua—

Karena ia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Habiskan yang jadi milikmu, Chanyeol."

Aku memindahkan kembali brokoli itu pada kotak bekalnya.

"Aaaahhh."

Kuikuti lagi alur permainannya. Kuakui Chanyeol sangat lihai dalam menghindar. Dasar 'pelari' ulet.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

"Baek, rumahmu dimana?"

Guru matematika baru saja keluar dari pintu dan Chanyeol sudah beringsut gesit mendekatiku.

"Eh? S-sekitar distrik Apgujeong."

"Hm—lumayan dekat. Hari ini pulang bareng ya." Ia mencengkeram bahuku—keras. Sebuah kontak fisik dimanfaatkannya sebagai pembujuk terampuh.

Dan memang ampuh, karena aku berhasil dibuatnya mengangguk.

"Uh. baiklah."

"Horee!"

Chanyeol berjingkrakkan kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan peralatan dengan senang. Tapi baru saja ia kembali ke mejaku dan menunggu, seseorang datang menarik lengannya. Kyungsoo rupanya hadir saat itu, membawa titah dari seorang guru.

"Chan, dipanggil Kang- _Seosangnim_."

Dahinya mengkerut, heran.

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu, katanya sih berhubungan dengan remedial—"

"ASTAGA. TUGASNYA BELUM KUKUMPULKAN!" Chanyeol menepuk kedua pipinya, syok. Ia spontan mengobrak-abrik tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah rangkuman yang dijilid, "Baek, bisa menungguku sebentar? Ini takkan lama. Aku janji!"

Mataku menatap datar.

"Mm. Oke."

Chanyeol memelukku singkat dan berlari cepat diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang juga keluar dari pintu kelas. Tadinya aku ingin menunggu Chanyeol di dalam ruangan sambil duduk di tempat. Tapi kelas yang sepi meninggalkan kesan yang seram jadi sebelum ditinggal seluruh penghuni kuputuskan untuk bersandar di luar dinding saja.

Jam pulang sekolah berdering sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang di depan mata. Seperti orang-orang dari film dan aku adalah kamera mereka. Lalu lamunanku tentang indahnya mengobservasi, terganggu oleh sebuah sapaan dari seorang laki-laki berpipi bulat yang kebetulan lewat—

"Halo, apa kau kenal Park Chanyeol kelas 1A?"

Dia tidak sendiri. Berdiri bersama satu orang lagi. Laki-laki lain dengan senyuman model, Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi, tapi terlihat pas dengan wajah tampannya. Di tangannya ada sebuah keranjang isi buah-buahan. Alisku berjengit.

"Ya. Ada apa ya?"

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Lelaki berpipi bulat itu celingukan mencari. Dari kanan-kiri lorong sampai kelasku yang rupanya sudang lengang.

"Um. Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Kang- _Seosangnim_. Sebentar lagi mungkin kembali."

Laki-laki berpipi bulat itu bergumam. Lalu ikut bersandar di sebelahku dengan tangan yang dilipat. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia dan laki-laki lain di depannya menatapku secara kompak. Tatapan itu lama dan otomatis membuatku risih.

"Ee—kenapa?"

"Kau tidak pulang? Sedang menunggu sesuatu?"

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol. Dia bilang hari ini mau pulang bersama jadi—"

Laki-laki berpipi bulat itu menepukkan dua tangannya. Dan memotong pembicaraanku dengan sebuah permintaan.

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong berikan titipan kami pada Park Chanyeol?"

Yang laki-laki lain menyodorkan keranjang di tangannya. Ada sebuah kartu mini bertuliskan ' _get well soon_ ' yang tersemat di dalam. Tanganku meraih dengan segan.

" _Ano sunbae_ , ini—ada yang sakit?"

Sebenarnya tidak pantas kalau aku bertanya-tanya. Tapi rasa penasaran membunuhku.

"Apa kau kenal Kris dari kelas 3A? Dia masuk rumah sakit kemarin malam."

Ah, ini berita baru.

"Masuk rumah sakit?" Ulangku, mengonfirmasi. Yang bertampang model mengangguk pendek.

"Ya begitulah. Hari ini aku dan Luhan ada niat menjenguknya tapi tiba-tiba kami dapat halangan. Jadi Chanyeol bilang dia mau menggantikan kami untuk mengantarkan titipan ini."

"...Begitu," aku memerhatikan keranjang buah di tanganku untuk beberapa waktu. Aroma apel dan jeruk yang bercampur membaui penciumanku, "Baiklah, akan kuberikan pada Chanyeol,"

"Gomawo!"

Yang bertampang model menepuk pundakku. Tanpa perlu mengenalkan diri ataupun menanyakan namaku, mereka pamit pergi setelahnya.

Saat Chanyeol kembali, wajahnya beku tatkala ia lihat sebuah bingkisan yang bertengger di tanganku.

"Itu—"

"Seorang Sunbae yang berpipi bulat mirip tupai dan temannya yang bernama Luhan memberikannya padaku. Mereka bilang ini titipan untukmu."

"O-Oh."

Mataku tak berniat lepas dari sorotnya. Untuk sesaat, wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Kau tahu Kris _-Sunbae_ sakit?" tuduhku dengan nada yang menekan.

"Uh."

"Kau tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, berat. Mengucapkan kata setelahnya dengan nada yang kecil dan terkesan kumur-kumur.

"Demam."

"Demam?"

" Kris _-Sunbae_ —kena demam."

Benarkah hanya demam?

Saat itu aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang jelas selama perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol mengakui semua kebohongannya. Kebohongan saat Chanyeol bilang ia tidak tahu soal Kris. kebohongan soal arah rumahku dan rumahnya yang searah.

Harusnya—

Arah rumahku dan rumah sakit tempat Kris lah, yang searah.

Chanyeol tak menatap mataku saat menjelaskan. Entah karena ia memang tipikal yang pemalu saat berbicara atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa menatapku. Yang jelas setelah selesai mengakuinya, Chanyeol lalu menanyakan arah jalan padaku karena ternyata ia tidak terlalu tahu pasti lokasi dari rumah sakit itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Uh—"

Karena Chanyeol merasa asing dengan daerah Apgujeong.

Karena Chanyeol dan Kris tidak satu kereta saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

Karena rumah mereka tidak dekat.

Mereka biasanya membuat janji untuk bertemu di persimpangan setelah turun dari kereta dan berangkat bersama dari sana. Perjalanannya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sebuah rentang waktu yang sangat singkat—bahkan untuk sekedar berbincang.

"Kau tinggal turun dari kereta setelah pemberhentianku. Lalu naik bus sekali—bilang saja pada supirnya rumah sakit Apgujeong. Haltenya persis di depan rumah sakit."

"Hoo. Begitu."

Chanyeol menepuk pundakku. Berterimakasih. Dan kami berpisah saat kereta tiba di stasiun pemberhentianku.

"Jadi—sampai jumpa besok!" Chanyeol pamit dengan riangnya. Aku hanya bisa melambai balik.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yeol." Dan berbisik, dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang tidak kupahami ketika menyaksikan wajah Chanyeol yang sumringah saat pintu kereta bergerak menutup—

Ada satu hal. Yang terlalu ganjil.

"..."

Wajah itu terlihat palsu.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Kris masuk rumah sakit, Chanyeol jadi sensitif. Saat PE dan dengkulnya lecet ketika terjatuh, Chanyeol menangis. Saat anak-anak Trost mencegatnya di depan gerbang dan nyaris menghajarnya, Chanyeol hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Untunglah saat itu ada Tao dan Sehun yang bisa diandalkan. Masalah jadi tidak terlalu larut dan Chanyeol bisa segera dipisahkan.

"Hei. Sudahlah."

Tapi tetap saja—ada yang aneh.

Sekecil apapun luka yang didapat, Chanyeol terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Cuman goresan ringan. Sana minta antiseptik pada Kyungsoo."

"Benar ringan? Tapi ini perih sekali—"

"Jangan berlebihan ah! Sana ke UKS!"

Tao lantas menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan mendorongnya dengan cuek.

Aku hanya bisa memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Lagi-lagi, wajah itu berubah runyam.

Saat hari libur tiba, tidak sengaja aku melihat Chanyeol di pusat kota Apgujeong. Tadinya aku mau ke perpustakaan kota dan meminjam buku untuk referensi tugas, tapi melihat Kris yang berjalan santai di samping Chanyeol, niatku jadi batal.

Dan pada akhirnya aku mengekor seperti _stalker_.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat menggelitik instingku. Kris yang sudah seminggu tidak masuk ke sekolah, akhirnya muncul di hari libur. Berjalan layaknya orang sehat dan sesekali menunjukkan senyum yang langka. Bagaimana aku tidak penasaran?

Chanyeol sendiri nampak sangat senang. Membalas genggaman tangan Kris dengan erat, berjalan di sisi trotoar tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari gelagat aneh mereka.

Gelagat aneh yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka—mirip pasangan. Atau mungkin memang, pasangan. Ya. Tadinya semua berjalan dengan lancar. Dan begitu tenang.

Sampai segerombolan pengendara motor dengan brutal datang dan melayangkan tongkat pemukul—yang ada di tangannya—ke langit-langit sambil berteriak garang. Dari arah belakang, gerungan ganas dan perilaku yang ugal-ugalan terlihat. Beberapa orang menjerit kalap, beberapa yang menjerit kena pukul tongkat dan menciptakan jeritan yang lainnya dengan lebih keras.

Menyadari situasi yang panas, aku mundur gesit mencari tempat perlindungan. Dibalik semak-semak. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol dan Kris _-Sunbae_ yang terlambat. Posisi mereka sangat rawan. Para pengendara motor itu melesat tajam, menepi dan menyapu orang-orang dari sisi trotoar. Suasana makin pelik saat wilayah tawuran massal antara geng motor dan warga Apgujeong melebar.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat menyaksikan salah satu dari pengendara harley itu menepi ke arah Chanyeol dan siap mengayunkan tongkat besinya.

"AWAS CHANYEOL!"

Tubuhku refleks bangkit dari tempat persembunyian dan berteriak kencang. Suasana saat itu mendadak beku nan mencekam. Seperti layar televisi zaman dulu yang berwarna kelabu. Desing suara mesin motor perlahan teredam di pendengaran. Pergerakan seluruh aktivitas di daerah itu seolah melambat—tidak ada ubahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol saat menoleh.

Tapi aneh.

Lagi-lagi aneh.

Kris seperti sengaja mendorong Eren agar terkena hantaman pemukul besi itu. Tapi Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah leher Kris, dan membalikkan keadaan dengan menggunakan Kris sebagai tameng.

Dan—

Mulutku menganga.

Satu benturan keras, terdengar.

Pemukul baseball menampar wajah Kris dengan sukses.

Ia terlempar ke tengah jalan dan motor menabraknya hingga kembali terpental ke sisi trotoar.

Mataku tak bisa dikerjapkan. Saat darah merembes keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Saat kulit yang pucat itu mendadak biru-keunguan.

Orang-orang mulai berhenti bergerak. Saat sirene polisi menggema dan kawanan brutal itu kabur menjauhi tempat kejadian. Beberapa yang luka-luka diangkut ke mobil ambulan. Termasuk Kris yang masih tergolek tak berdaya di jalan.

"Breng—sek."

Aku berlari mendekat untuk melihat kondisinya dengan lebih jelas. Dua sampai tiga orang dewasa berseragam khusus mengangkat tubuh Kris yang masih mengumpat.

"Brengsek kau—Chanyeol."

Senyuman kecil tersungging pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Maaf."

Dan airmata bercucuran.

Kris menggapai-gapai udara di sekitarnya dengan cengkeraman yang kuat. Tapi lamat-lamat jemari itu lepas kala Kris tumbang dan kesadarannya hilang. Aku menatap dengan dahi yang berkerut. Chanyeol tak mau mendongakkan wajahnya lekas setelah Kris dibawa pergi.

"Hei, Chanyeol!"

Ia bahkan tak menyahut dan tetap berjalan memunggungiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"..."

"Chanyeol!"

Langkahnya semakin jauh dan jauh.

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan orang yang kau sukai!"

 _ **Tep.**_

Tapak itu berhenti saat suaraku sampai padanya.

Chanyeol tak menoleh. Hanya melambai singkat sambil kembali bergerak menjauh—di telan bayangan terik matahari.

" _Anyeong,_ Baekhyun."

Suaranya bergema di kepalaku.

 _Anyeong._

Terdengar dingin dan sepi.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, tidak ada pelajaran pertama karena semua murid dikumpulkan di aula untuk menghadiri acara berkabung. Sebuah meja dengan foto yang dihiasi buket krisan terpajang di atas panggung. Tadinya kupikir itu foto yang sudah kuprediksi—

 _ **In Memorian : Park Chanyeol**_.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Itu foto orang lain. Orang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Orang yang seharusnya baik-baik saja.

Semua bertanya-tanya. Semua penasaran dengan sebab yang membuat Chanyeol pergi begitu cepat. Lalu bersamaan dengan sosok Kris yang lagi-lagi dirawat di rumah sakit, gosip tidak menyenangkan pun tersebar di antara para siswa.

Semuanya gosip buruk.

Buruk bagi keberadaan Chanyeol dan Kris.

Kematian Chanyeol tidak teridentifikasi. Saat polisi meminta keterangan, keluarganya bilang, Chanyeol sudah tidak bernapas saat mereka masuk ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Dan timbulah gosip bunuh diri dari sana. Banyak yang menduga Chanyeol bunuh diri karena Kris. Karena Chanyeol pikir Kris mungkin tewas saat dihantam oleh geng motor yang kini masuk di koran pagi. Dan Chanyeol ingin menyusulnya.

"Kau pernah dengar kabar miring tentang mereka sebelumnya?"

"Huh?"

"Soal Chanyeol yang diam-diam gay—"

"Astaga."

Aku sudah tahu soal itu.

Tanpa gosip itu pun, aku sudah tahu dari cara Chanyeol yang memandang Kris dengan sorot bertabur afeksi. Satu-satunya orang yang mendapat posisi dan pancaran kekaguman Chanyeol yang paling maksimal. Saking kontrasnya sampai mudah untuk ditebak.

"Tapi ada yang aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau Chanyeol memang bunuh diri karena Kris, kenapa ia melakukannya saat vonis Kris masih belum jelas? Kau tahu kan—pada akhirnya, Kris selamat. Bukankah jadi berkesan konyol?"

Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak tadi. Kenapa Chanyeol mau?

"...Mungkin, cinta membuatnya kalap?"

"Huh? ironis sekali dong."

Tidak.

Ini tidak ironis.

Karena kupikir, Park Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri dan mengobral nyawanya dengan murah.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

.

"Apa disini ada pasien dengan nama Kris Wu?"

"Ah. Dia dirawat di ruang 009."

Mataku berkeliling mencari pintu dengan plang nomor yang dimaksud. Rasa penasaran mengantarkan kakiku hingga sampai berpijak disini. Tanganku bergetar menggenggam sebuket bunga. Wangi antiseptik menyergap penciumanku dengan tajam. Sekeliling nampak putih dan benderang. Para dokter berlalu lalang. Para suster sibuk mengekor—beberapa mendorong kursi roda pasien, beberapa sibuk mengecek ruang demi ruang.

Kamar 009 nampak sepi dan tidak ada pengunjung yang datang membesuk. Hanya ada seorang suster yang sibuk mengurusi Kris dan pasien lain yang berada di satu ruangan. Melihat sosokku yang mengintip dari balik pintu, suster itu membawaku masuk dan mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Kris dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Kurasa semua orang saat itu sedang sibuk mengurusi pemakaman Chanyeol. Jadi Kris di tinggal di rumah sakit sendirian.

"Selamat siang, Kris _-Sunbae_ ."

Kepala itu bergolek, dan menatapku diam.

"Aku membawakan titipan—dari Chanyeol."

Kris mendengus, remeh. Memejamkan mata.

Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku hanya berbasa-basi.

"Kau siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun—teman satu kelas Chanyeol."

"Begitu."

Kris kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit-langit. Berselimut nyaman dengan selang infus yang menggerayangi seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Lukamu sembuh dengan cepat ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Disana—" Kris menoleh saat telunjukku mengarah pada pipinya, "Aku yakin bagian itu yang paling parah saat dihantam oleh pemukul baseball. Tapi sekarang tidak ada memar lagi."

Sekejap ada raut takjub yang Kris tunjukan padaku.

"...Kau, melihatnya?"

Kepalaku mengangguk, kecil.

"Aku melihat kalian berjalan di pusat Apgujeong, kemarin."

Kris tak berhenti menatapku setelahnya. Seperti sedang sibuk menilai dan mengobservasi—

Iris Coklat terangnya yang tenang itu menghisap perlahan-lahan. Ada ruang yang terlihat kosong di kedua bola matanya. Membuat sorot yang seharusnya angkuh dan kuat menjadi rapuh.

"Jadi kau tahu soal itu,"

Kris kembali menatap hampa langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Tapi kemudian beranjak duduk dan menyingkap selimutnya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku dan bersila di atas ranjang. Perpindahan arah itu menyebabkan beberapa selang infus terlepas dari lengannya.

"Apa kau juga tahu soal ini?" kakinya beringsut menuju sisi ranjang dan turun dari sana. Kris berjalan mendekat, berdiri gagah dan memutar pinggangnya di depanku dengan santai, "Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat sehat?"

Mataku melotot—jelas takjub.

Tapi takjub karena aku tidak menyangka bahwa spekulasiku ternyata benar. Spekulasi yang selama ini menuduh adanya kejanggalan dari pihak Chanyeol maupun Kris itu sendiri.

"Aku ... sempat mengira ini gila. Tapi—"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

Kris berkacak pinggang. Aku mendongak, memerhatikan tubuhnya yang menjulang dan nampak sempurna. Tidak ada luka yang berarti. Sembuh seperti saat Chanyeol terjatuh dari tangga, dan besoknya memar itu pergi seperti sihir.

Mirip.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Kris menantang dengan pertanyaannya.

Aku meneguk ludah.

"Kalian—berbagi rasa sakit?"

"Berbagi?"

"Saat Chanyeol terluka, kau yang akan terkena dampaknya dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Kris tersenyum pendek.

Pendek dan terlihat—ironis. Kelopak matanya terkatup sesaat.

"Benar. Kau terlalu benar,"

Hawa saat ini terlalu berat. Ia kembali pada ranjangnya, duduk dengan bokong yang dibanting cuek. Irisnya menghadap lantai. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol—berbagi rasa sakit. Dengan ajaibnya."

Sial.

"Dan kematian Chanyeol telah membebaskanku dari kutukan brengsek ini."

Pecah sudah semuanya. Benang-benang yang putus kini tersambung dengan jelas.

.

..

...

Alasan kenapa Kris mendapat memar setelah Chanyeol berkelahi dengan murid dari akademi Trost.

 **Karena memar di pipi Chanyeol berpindah padanya.**

Alasan kenapa Kris absen sampai seminggu penuh.

 **Karena Kris harus menanggung sakit yang diderita Chanyeol setelah ia jatuh dari tangga.**

Alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan lukanya.

 **Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin Kris menderita sakit lagi.**

Alasan kenapa Chanyeol yang menggunakan Kris sebagai pelindungnya—

 **Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin Kris mati untuknya.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Bocah itu memang terlalu."

Chanyeol tidak egois.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Dan tidak kekanakkan.

Nyawanya terbayarkan dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

"Dia terus meminta maaf berulang-ulang—sampai aku muak. Padahal aku tidak menyalahkannya saat ia terjatuh dari tangga."

Aku—kalah.

Kalah dari orang di depanku saat ini.

"Hah. Padahal sudah kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak peduli meskipun ia luka ditabrak mobil sekalipun."

Pandanganku mengabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cairan bening menghalanginya dengan sempurna.

"Hei,"

Pipiku panas. Mataku panas.

Rahangku seolah refleks ditarik oleh otot—sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengatup dan berhenti untuk bergetar.

"M-M—"

"Kenapa malah kau yang nangis?"

Bulir-bulir bening itu tumpah. Dan panas.

"Maaf..."

Perasaanku tersenggol telak. Buru-buru kuusap wajahku dengan lengan seragam.

"M-Maaf—" isakkanku tidak bisa ditahan, "Maafkan ... aku."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan minta maaf, bodoh. Kau membuatku muak."

"Maaf—" lenganku makin menggosok tajam. Kurasa wajahku saat ini menjadi lecet dan memerah.

"Hentikan, Byun."

"..."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Sudahlah."

"..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat ini terus menangis dan tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak pernah menangis untuk orang lain sebelumnya.

"Jangan dibahas lagi."

"..."

Suaraku tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak bisa membalas kalimat Kris.

"Sudah."

"..."

Aku tidak tahu. Sampai wajahku mengadah dan menemukan sosok tubuh tinggi yang melengkung di ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk.

Aku tidak tahu.

"K-Kris _-Sunbae_ —"

"Maaf. Sudah menunjukkan sisi yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat."

Kedua matanya dihalangi dengan sebuah telapak tangan.

Aku tidak tahu.

Kalau saat itu, Kris sedang menangis dalam bisu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **KEREN KAN?!** Itu juga yang aku rasa pas baca nih FF, Pertama-taman di buat penasaran, Pertengahan Kaget, terakhir syok berat. Ahh Authornim Fvvn emang keren pokoknya. Fic aslinya tuh Riren, aku suka mereka karena aku udah kepincut duluan sama AOT yang versi anime, jelas sekali karena aku gak bisa baca manga, aku gak ngerti bacanya dari kiri ke kanan atau kanan ke kiri :( *ketauan banget begonya. Dan setelah aku minta ijin dan di bolehin. *sumpah aku kira gak bakal* akhirnya aku repbulish. Authornim Fvvn baik banget ternyata. Coba deh kalian kunjungin akunya Fvvn, apalagi yang suka Naruto, Riren dan berbau jepun. FF disana bagus-bagus deh, Di jamin!

And the last sorry for SOTF yang telat apdet

.

.

.

.

.

 **:Omake:**

"Hei, Baekhyun. Darimana kau tahu masalahku dengan Chanyeol? Apa sebelumnya bocah itu pernah memberitahumu?"

Mendengar Kris yang bertanya dobel, kepalaku menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku. Aku hanya mengobservasinya—"

"Ho."

Dengusan remeh keluar dari mulut Kris. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi seringainya terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada—" Kris menopang beban tubuhnya pada kedua telapak tangan yang menekan lantai beton di atas atap sekolah, "Aku hanya berpikir, ternyata kita sama."

"Huh?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak akan menangis saat itu."

Semburat merah timbul merata ke seluruh permukaan wajahku.

"A-apa kau bilang—"

"Tentu saja kau menangis karena kesal dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyukaiku sampai kau tidak punya kesempatan samasekali—"

"AAAAAAAH! HENTIKANNNNN!"

"Kasihan sekali dirimu—"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAAAN!"

Oke, sekarang aku malu sekali.

Kuharap Chanyeol tidak menertawaiku dari atas langit.

 **-SELESAI-**


End file.
